This invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector for a card-type device.
JPA2002-198110 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector having a structure which conducts heat generated in a card-type device accommodated in the connector to a substrate on which the connector is mounted. As shown in FIG. 16, the connector 90 of Patent Document 1 is provided with a connector body (housing) 91 and a cover member (cover) 92. The connector body 91 is mounted on a substrate (not shown) when the connector 90 is used. The cover member 92 is attached to the connector body 91 to be openable and closable. The connector body 91 is provided with a heat transfer member 911. The heat transfer member 911 is connected to the substrate on which the connector 90 is mounted. The cover member 92 is formed with a thermal conduction tongue piece 921 and a hanging portion 923. The thermal conduction tongue piece 921 has resilience. When the cover member 92 is closed, the thermal conduction tongue piece 921 is brought into contact with a card-type device (not shown), and the hanging portion 923 is pressed against the heat transfer member 911. As a result, heat generated in the card-type device is conducted to the substrate via the thermal conduction tongue piece 921 of the cover member 92, the hanging portion 923 of the cover member 92 and the heat transfer member 911 of the connector body 91.
On the other hand, JPA2003-86302 (Patent Document 2) discloses another connector having a structure which maintains a locked state by sliding a cover in a front-rear direction after closing the cover. As shown in FIG. 17, the connector 95 of Patent Document 2 is provided with a housing 96 and a cover 97. The cover 97 is attached to the housing 96 by means of axial protrusions 971. The cover 97 can be shifted between an open state (shown in (a) of FIG. 17) and a closed state (shown in (b) of FIG. 17) using the axial protrusions 971 as a pivotal axis. When the cover 97 under the closed state (shown in (b) of FIG. 17) is moved forward, the cover 97 is shifted into a locked state (shown in (d) of FIG. 17) through a transition state (show in (c) of FIG. 17). In the locked state (shown in (d) of FIG. 17), a front-end portion 973 of the cover 97 is engaged with an engaging portion 961 of the housing 96, and thereby preventing the cover 97 from being shifted from the locked state (shown in (d) of FIG. 17) to the open state (shown in (a) of FIG. 17) directly.